


The T'ai Chi Class

by Fabulae



Series: Domestic Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut, had to put in words, just had this mental image that basically burned my brain, not even that, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is coming back from a meeting when he gets a glimpse of perfect human specimen Steve Rogers – and his husband, thank you very much – practising t'ai chi in the gym. Domestic, fluffy sexy times ensue.</p><p> | Can be read as a standalone, as all the other stories in the series |</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T'ai Chi Class

 

It never got old. 

Tony Stark was on the brink of fifty, had more money he could use in twenty, hell, fifty life times, he was a genius, a philanthropist, he had a family, friends, he was a fucking superhero in a suit of armour he personally designed, lived in a glass tower with his name on it and all of that. All of that he was kind of accustomed to, but Steve Rogers’ enhanced, perfect, unforgettable body in a always-too-tight simple grey tee and sports bottom, that, that never got old. That always managed to give Tony a little kick – he sometimes highfived himself in his mind or sometimes fell into a sudden depression because: hey, you get to keep Captain America and put a ring of his finger, something bad will happen to counteract this luck, karma’s bitch – it is known.

It had been quite a busy day for Tony – striking deals, pissing off politicians, designing cool new objects that wouldn't have any use at all – and he was finally making his way to the common floor of the tower to have a late dinner, maybe a movie but stopped dead in his track when he saw what was going on in the gym. Jan, Sue and her little one Val, Peter and Steve with Jessica on the side witnessing the scene, were following Danny’s movements; it was a class. Danny was artfully enacting a very beautiful form, slow, delicate, but deadly if enacted in a faster and more violent fashion. And Steve was there just behind Danny, his mouth a little open, his beautiful blue eyes focussed on repeating the form. Tony knew how fast Steve could move, how much strength there was behind his every move, how much his hands could do and seeing this power carefully masked, restrained, it made Tony’s heart and other parts sing with pride, luck, something akin to bliss.

Steve fighting was a thing of beauty, but Steve practising t'ai chi was a balm for the soul. He couldn't keep his eyes away from him. 

 

“Stark, you and Cap make me a bit sick, you know that?” Clint was going in the gym as well when Steve saw Tony looking at him – an entire set of very-Steve feelings crossing his face: happiness, shyness, a soft snark, hornyness, affection, and something akin to bliss. It had been years but it never got old. Steve Rogers may have been the peak of human perfection, had friends, a family, a son, a husband, even got into some money (Tony loved to say Steve married rich and was his very expensive kept man), became a soldier, a hero, saved the world many times – New York on a daily basis – but seeing the look on Tony’s face, that look Tony reserved only for him, his “Steve is amazing” look, and knowing he got to keep this man, this genius, kind hearted, crazy, handsome man for himself, well, that never got old for Steve. 

So he met his husband’s eyes and smiled and Tony smiled at him as well. 

 

Peter behind him frowned noisily, and suffocated a moan of displeasure. 

“You guys! You have been together since the dawn of fucking time, would you just stop?”

Their son was not a fan of their perennial honeymoon phase, as their kindest friend liked to call it, or or their gross grossness as most of the other Avengers et al referred to. 

Not that Tony cared for that matter. Whenever someone remarked on it, Steve would blush furiously and Tony LOVED blushing Steve. Honestly, what man, woman, or alien, or gender fluid individual would not appreciate perfect human specimen Steven Rogers go deep shades of magenta, cherry or strawberry red. Right? Can’t see any raised hands. 

That’s what was Tony had in front of him at that very moment. A blushing, sweaty, T'ai Chi practising Steve Rogers. He wanted to lick all that sweat from his body, wanted him strapped to his bed – with those special chains Tony had “gifted” Steve for their anniversary – and ride him for hours. His tongue and hands were incredibly familiar with Steve’s every muscle having had some a good amount of time to learn them but it was like going to gym, you had to keep going at it!

 

Steve Rogers, the honest, strong, stubborn leader of many Avengers team throughout the years had the innate ability to resist many instincts, emotions, anything that could impede his success in a mission and the safety of his team, although, a secret not very well kept, it’s in the safety of his own home with his team around him and his son protected, if no super villain or catastrophe was dooming the world, he was pretty 100% susceptible to Tony Stark Sex Stare. See, pretty much all folks have a sex look, that look they got when they want sex, are offering sex or similar attitudes; Tony although brought sex stare to a whole different level, it was bold, sexy, hot, sometimes intrusive; Steve was 70% of the time doing the fucking with his pointy bits but Tony was 100% doing the eye fuck, nobody bested him at that and he was giving Steve a special kind of eye fuck today. One that held oh so many promises. He felt his spine burn with electric tension, his muscles vibrate to a melody of sudden bursts of pulsating desire. His cock was hard in seconds. Seconds. His ass clenched. He lost the form, and his breath was suddenly coming in short gasps. 

He knew if he stepped out of the room just now Tony would smile at him, a knowing Cheshire grin, took his hand, kiss it, let himself be engulfed in Steve’s warmth. They would kiss all the way to their room, or maybe nip into what was closest room for a short jerk off session. Then have some mind blowing sex in their room but, no, Steve stayed put, savouring the feeling of knowing sexual satisfaction was perfectly within reach, no effort – well, apart from the very welcome physical one – was required. It was a mystical feeling. A cunning battle between primal instinct and logic; taking pleasure in one’s discipline and knowing the reward would be ever more sweeter. 

Although, that was Steve Rogers, honest, discipline loving solder. His other half was not that patient, terrible with discipline and very focussed when set on a goal and his goal at that moment was being fucked by Steve Rogers. 

 

“Sir has somehow legally acquired the newest episode of Game of Thrones – also, there’s pizza and micro brewer beer for the adults and teeth rotting sodas for the kids”. Jarvis didn't have to finish the sentence that half of the Avengers and kids gathered in the gym were already out of it running towards the rec room. On his way out Clint mouthed “you splendid mother fucker” to Tony whilst humming The Rains of Castamere. 

“Jarvis prepare comfort food and napkins for Reed and Logan, this episode gonna kill them.”

“Hey, Sue, hold the door!” Tony shouted, smirking and making his way into the gym whilst the last remaining not interesting individual present was making her way out. 

“I don’t want to know how -“

Steve’s sentence was violently shut down by Tony attacking his mouth with fierce determination. He felt his mouth invaded, his lips slapped with Tony’s and it was the best feeling in the world.

“I need, I need, oh Cap,” Tony was moaning and making incoherent noises. “I think I need you to lie down, Steve. I have to lick you all and have my way with you or I’ll probably die. I won’t survive otherwise, you don’t want me dead, do you? You don’t want our son orphan of one father, I know. Please, Steve, babe, lie down for me. Will you?”

Steve was laughing and kissing Tony’s neck and pliantly went down on the gym mat. 

“Jay, lights, obscure glass, all of that.”

“The fact we have procedure in place for Jarvis to sex proof any room of the house so we can have sex in it, gives me great pleasure, Cap. Know that. Now, yes there”

His babbling stopped once his tongue made first contact with Steve’s sweaty neck and gave it a good lick and kept at it for a good amount of time.

 

“Tony”.

Tony’s tongue was too busy circling Steve’s neck veins to answer but acknowledged Steve’s tone was still too not panting and brain dead as he should have been by now. Was he losing it?

“Mmm, Steve?”

“If you are that much into licking today why don’t you go south?”

Tony stopped in his tracks. Looked up straight into those pretty blues of his better half, took his face into his hands and moved closer.

“Hey, why did you - ? Wait, what are you doing?” Steve was puzzled, beyond puzzled. Confounded.

Tony was rummaging in his back pocket. 

“Tony! What are you doing?”

“Looking for the Skrull revealer!”

“Tony.”

Years and years and Steve had streamlined his responses to Tony being Tony: he would just convey all the information in the inflection of Tony’s name. Many tried the same– as many had much to say on Tony being Tony – but no one quite had managed to Cap level yet; Nat was almost there but not quite. This time it was: I am amused, but not for longer, please explain. Tony complied immediately.

“What have you done with Captain Rogers? Where is the father of my son?”

“The father of your son? Captain Rogers? Is that what I am now Tony. I thought we had something”. 

“Captain Rogers and myself have something, you are clearly a squatter in his perfectly toned and conditioned body. Leave it at once, creature!”

Tony could pull a farce, if needed, but not with Steve – not for long. His last sentence weaved with mirth and laughter. He gripped Steve’s face a bit more and planted a sloppy kiss on Steve’s pouted lips. 

“So, I am there, adoring your fine, sweaty, perfect neck with my nimble tongue and you are bored with it and want me to suck you off? Where is the little virgin I married that took fifteen minutes to prep me with careful, gentle fingers and blushed when I put my hand on his cock? Where have you hidden him? Tell me!”

He was laughing now and smacked Steve’s lips with his once more then going for Steve’s shirt and getting rid of it. 

“Having been with a cock whore for decades, that’s what happened to me. You turned me into you, it’s all your fault. Being it your fault you should definitely do something about it”. Steve pronounced with a hand in Tony’s hair, pulling him back to his mouth and ravishing him in a heated tongue twister kiss then pushing him down. 

Not that Tony needed any pushing at all. Bossy Cap was his favorite Cap. His erection was pulsating hard in his jeans, making him feel lightheaded and tense. He managed to snag a couple of licks of perfect abdominal muscles and salty sweat that lingered on his tongue and went straight to his cock. Steve’s hand still carded in his hair, gentle and bossy at the same time, as only Steve knew how to - not that he had much experience with others recently, but yet, it worked for him.

Three minutes later saw Steve’s bottoms discarded, Steve’s pants discarded and Steve dressed discarded 100%. A writhing mass of naked super soldier on the gym mat, his legs open, his hands in Tony’s hair, Tony’s mouth around his cock and him: moaning. Tony’s was still dressed, rumpled, but almost completely covered in fabric. Steve wanted to burn that fabric with brain powers he didn’t have. He might have bossed Tony into sucking him off but Tony genius he was had completely taken over control of the situation and was now killing his brain with a fucking amazing blow job and Steve just laid there and took it, for America, of course. He came with a strangled moan and a even more strangled Tony when the other man swallowed everything down in a practiced gulp. His whole body sagged. Tony kept kissing the inside of his thighs, then rested his cheek where Steve’s pelvis met his hipbone. It was a favorite spot of his. 

“I should be doing t’ai chi more often, babe”. Steve managed to say with a laugh. “I think you just outdid yourself there”.

“Captain, my Captain, you flatter me. Now. What do we thinking of outfucking myself? Meaning, you, in me, fucking me, outstandingly?”

“I say that is one incredible idea, my love”. 

Steve stood up, his strength slowly coming back into him picked Tony up from the floor in full on bridal style and strode out of the gym with purpose, like mission purpose, but better. 

Tony was laughing and enjoying the proximity to all of that strength and Steve’s warmth and gave a long good lick to every bit of Steve that was accessible. 

“Stop that, or I will fuck you here on the stairs.”

Tony in response gave him another good lick. 

“Yeah, let’s do that. You haven’t fucked me on the stairs in YEARS, Steve, years”. 

“Tony’s there’s people around, your son included”.

“I wouldn’t worry about them at all.”

Tony snickered and Steve frowned then a pained noise came from the rec room. 

“HOLD THE DOOR? THE FUCKING DOOOOR? I hate them, hate them. I am gonna call them. We are the Avengers, they will have to listen to me. Jay, get me the number!”. Clint was howling. 

Tony laughed again. “You could probably fuck me in the middle of the living room and they wouldn’t care”. 

“Next time”. Steve snaked his tongue in Tony’s open laughing mouth and completed the route to their bedroom in Quicksilver time. 


End file.
